The present invention relates to a method and a device for reducing overvoltages.
A method and a device for reducing overvoltages are described in German Patent Application No. 44 33 045. In that publication a suppressor diode is used. Suppressor diodes of that type or similar suppressor components are generally very expensive.
The object of the present invention is, in a method and a device for reducing overvoltages, to dispense with expensive suppressor diodes or suppressor components.
In the case of the device and the method according to the present invention, one can dispense with expensive suppressor components, as elements that are already present are used.